Caught In The Head Lights Of The Soul
by Homeschooledcatlover
Summary: This about a girl who died in a car crash. She has power beyond anything anyone can imagine. So I suck at summary just know that its going to be awesome. Well depending on what you think is awesome and it has Soul and Kid in it so that's why i am putting under there names
1. The Crash

**This my first fanfic so it might not be the best. I got this idea from reading Death Bridge. And this is about me, this story will have a lot of Death The Kid and Soul because i have a huge fan girl crush on Kid and my fave charter is Soul so yay. And this is after the anime ended witch reminds me i need to read the manga. I do not own souleater if i did maka and soul would be a couple and i would be his sis. Enjoy! p.s this wil have cussing because i can't do it in real life so i will do it here :P **

**~ Homeschooledcatlover**

POV Ashlynn"s (pronoced ash-lin. lin as in violin)

It was a sunny today. But I was watching the whole series of Soul Eater for the second time. Screaming at the Ipad because I was watching the episode were Crona had just cut Soul from the shoulder blade to his hip. As I screamed at it I thought, _man that must of hurt like hell !_ Then my mom came in " Ashlynn, come on we are going to the bank and put some street clothes on ok" She left so I got dressed in a white T and put some jeans on and desided to be a dorky fangirl and do some thing my favriote charter would love, make my hair my favroite earings witch had my middle name on it "Love" (it really is :) . I sighed I knew i would never get to meet my crush Death The Kid, because he wasn't real just an anime charter. My sis came in and said " Are you ready?" "ya" I grabed my Ipod and earbuds and for some reason grabed my Ipod charger because for some reason I felt like i should the i went out to the car, thinking it would just be anothor boring, regular da

_15 mintures later at the bank._

we had gone inside but i had gotten bored and went out side and sat on the small strip of grass and watched the cars go by. My dark blode hair with white blonde streeks hittting my face as cars streek past. Then a out of know were a blood red X1fiftey starts charging straight at me. I try to get up but I couldn't just as it was only 2 feet away and I stood up but i was to late. I heard a lady screaming and people stopped there cars and a group of people watch as I closed my grayblue eyes as it came at me " shit". I felt the inpact as all my bones shattered and all i could think was _I will die even if i get to a hospital I will die..._I see lights...abulances...someone saying there was knowone in the car...someone crying as a doctor saying sorry mam'a she's no- I never heard the last part.

**Please review and flames will be used to keep pour souls warm ( no pun inteded)**

**sorry for the cliffy i don't like cliffys but its very hard to end a story with out a cliff **

**~Homeschooledcatlover**


	2. The Dark room

HSCL here in the last chapter i forgot to put in that Ashlynn a tumer in her right eye. So ya as i right this i am listening to Little Talks by Of Monsters And Of Men. I am changing the story line a bit. ( well the one in my head) I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Ashlynn. Enjoy!

A/N

Ashlynn's POV  
When I woke up in a dark room couldn't remeber anything but my age (12) and the crash and all the people screaming . I sat up my whole screaming . I stopped thinking about the crash it, my whole body was hurting so much I thought I was going to die."FUCK,FUCK,FUCK! This Really fucking hurt's..." The lights turned on and I heard some one say" I would think." I wipped my head back to look behind me. I gasped, I was looking at a tall boy with white hair and red eye with a shark grin, he was wearing a black leather jacket and a orange shirt and jeans. He crouched down and said "So,what's your name?" I didn't know so I said " Luna"

" Soul"

"Soul?" I must a made a weired face because he said

" Do you have a problem with my name?"

" No, it just sound really familar..."

" Were are you from?"

"... I don't know.."

"Hmm, maybe it's time you met Lord Death"

xxx Time lapse to the death roomxxx

I was very intrested in the death room, it was huge and their was a huge mirror on the north side of the platform. I was leaning off the platform to try and read a headstone. Then out of know were a tall man with red hair comes and picks me up and he gave me a stupid cat face grin with weird star eyes and said " Your so cu-." Starteled I slap him and he drops me. He layed on the ground just... twitching... " Did I just kill him?!"

" No~"

"Ok good becau-"

I turned because the voice that had said 'no' wasn't Soul's. I saw a tall black robbed thing with a cartoon skull mask. I gasped. " Luna, meet shinigami-sama also knowen as Lord Death."

A/N

Sorry it's kinda short and that it took so long I droped my Ipod and the screen craked and it's still useable but i was depressed for a few day ya... Love Ashlynn's name and her in genral I really do but I wanted her not to remeber anything (well besides her age the crash) and sorry if Soul seems kinda OOC I just don't know how he would act in this kind of ... event.


	3. Weapon Or Meister?

Almost killed my friend the other day because he had choclate and not only that but it was cake! letting my inner girl take over and me and my sis and my friend Ivy were about to jump him in front of like 30 people and my mom kept telling him that three girl and chocalate and he is going to get malled and she saved his butt by telling use we had to go. *crys* I wanted CAKE! any way i don't own soul eater just ashlynn... i mean luna... i mean ashlynn... you know what mean!

A/N

Luna's POV  
I just stood their not knowing what to do. When a tall dude he has most likely in his late teens he had a cross and ear buds waked in. EARBUDS! He hadn't noticed me or he just didn't care so snuck up behind him. I jumped on his back screaming " GIVE ME THE EARBUDS!" Shocked he threw me in to a headstone. Everyone in the room was looking at me like I had just tryed to kill the president. " Shit, I just wanted to listen to some dam fricking music... " I blacked out.  
I woke on up on a sofa I sit up and look around the room. Their was a cat pestering a girl who was cooking something, what ever she was making it smelled awesome. Soul came in " Looks like your awake." The girl cooking said " What Soul?"  
" I said she's awake, Maka"  
" Ok, breakfast is ready"  
I flowed Soul as he walked to the table. The girl named Maka got four plates and four glass. She stacked 2 pancakes on each plate with a side of egg whites with a tall glass of milk. I just sat and ate I didn't talk much. I was finshing my pancakes and starting to eat my eggs when I noticed that Soul was gone I saw the cat lady, Blair was giggling . I turned to look behind me and Soul shot silly string at me. He started to run " Soul! YOU FUCKING ASS! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" I ran after him Maka and Blair laughing their ass off. Thier was a knock on the door and Maka opened it Soul took the opening and ran for the door I was just about to come after when I heard him screaming bloody murder. I walked out to see what the heck had happened and I saw two girls I guess were sisters and a very pale boy with black hair and 3 white stripes on one side of his head. I looked at Soul and facepalmed. His head had went through the wall. I walked over to him and draged him back in side. I felt the eyes of the strangers burning in to my back. Out of the couner of my eye I saw the boys face switch I ignored him and walked past Maka. Who's face was twitching because how stupid her parenter is.  
I took Soul and threw him on the sofa and started yelling at me about how 'uncool' that was I told him to shut up before I put his head throw a wall,again. Maka had told me that the girls names were Liz and Patty and the boy was Kid. I walked back to the table and sat down Kid's face had stop twitching after i had removed all the sillystring. Then Kid asked me " So are you a meister or a weapon?"

" Don't know? That's fine will just have to ask Stein."  
" Who?"  
" You'll see."  
So we went to a place they called the DWMA. We walked to a room marked ' cresent moon'.  
" Professer Stein are you here?" Kid said, a dude with stiches all over him came out of the shadows making me jump.  
" Yes?"  
" I have a question."  
" And what is it?"  
" Can you tell us if she is a weopon or a meister?" Kid said pointing at me.  
"hhmm" Stein said as he rolled over to me. He took a roll back and said  
" Ya ,I can but did you notice that she has a tumer in her right eye and not her left"  
Kid stopped talking and started twitching I walked over to ask what was wrong and he picked up a scapel and started to come at and I RAN LIKE FUCKING HELL. " Kid what the fuck is wrong with you?!" After about an hour we had to get Kid to stop frecken out. So I told him about what would happen if he or anyone tried to remove it.[ and I will know tell you. Depending on how close the tumer is to the iris if (like Luna's) it's less then a cm away from the iris. If removed can cause one-eyed blindness.]  
Soul said " Ok, know that THAT DRAMA has ended will you tell us?"  
"Sure why not. She is both."  
A/N  
MMMWWWAAAHHHAAAHHA! I am evil and droped a cliff I feel so evil. So any way this was spoused to be out 2 days back but I didn't finish it till yesterday and I was about to post then my mom came in and kicked me of AND IT'S MY COMPUTER! I am so sorry because I started it on the 15th and I finshed on the 23rd. And I want at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. Because their is almost a 100 views and only 2 review ( Thanks Swampygreeine for reviewing :D) So HSLC out.


	4. Video Games,Hot Pancakes, And A Kiss

So this took me four day - the 3 day of people kicking me of the coumputer. but I got it done so...ya. The only reason I am posting this is for SwampyGreenie how is one of the awesomest people ever and her reviews have kept me...  
Stalker: HEYA HAVE YOU EVER TRYED SITTING IN A CAR WITH A HAIR DRYER AND POINTING AT CAR TO SEE IF THE WILL SLOW DOWN?!  
Me:*Looks over shoulder and in to a corner with a stalker in it* Stalker don't inter rupt the master!  
Luna: Can you two shut up! This is the best chapter yet!  
Me: I own Luna and my name (Homeschooledcatlover). I don't own Soul Eater. Sorry for any misstakes in there.

End Of A\N

Luna POV  
"Ok, we found out let's go to the house" Everone looks at me like I am insane. I grab Soul by his shirt and start drag him home. The other's trailing behind.

XXXXX 3 week Time Laspe XXXXXX

It has been 3 weeks sence that day, I am going to attend the DWMA as soon as the semester is over. I have been hangging with Kid,Liz, Patty, Maka,and Soul. They keep talking about this kid who is one of their friends. He went to a mission in France or something. I guess he's coming over tonight I honestly don't care that much.  
We cracked out the X-box. We played Call Of Duty (COD), Halo 3 , and Assasins Creed. We were about to start playing when a loud ass known as Black*Star barged in, I liked the girl. I kicked Soul's, Kid's , and Black*star ass at Assasins Creed, they were pissed. They started cussing me out and I gave them the finger, their faces were priceless. Then they started teasing Black*Star about how he even sucked at being an assasin in game where he couldn't glote and make nosie (so wait he's an assasin... HELL FUCKING YA I JUST BEAT AN ASSASIN AT ASSASINS CREED! *fist pump*)

:(.o.o.o):  
After about an hour of COD I got an idea. " Hey guys, do you want some pancakes?" They said sure, I put my controler down on the sofa. In the kitchen and pulled the cold pancakes out of the frige and stuck them in the microwave. When the microwave started beeping I pulled them out and put butter and syrup on them. " Ok, guys their ready." They turned their heads to look at my and I threw the hot pancakes at their faces. SMACK! Hit them spot on. I started laughing my ass of the other girl (who had been talking at he table) started laughing to. I started running for the door because as soon as they get those pancakes off I am died.

:(:o.o.o:):

I ran down hall and looked behind me and Soul,Kid, and Black*star came running straight for me. I started laughing again. Kid was pulling ahead screaming something about me messing up his symmtrey. I turned the corner and ran outside and down the street. I could only see Kid know and I turned down a alley and-...SHIT! It was a died end. Kid was closing in fast, I could try climbing it... No, I suck at climbing. I debanting on grabing something as a boost and try climbing the wall and Kid snuck up on me. Kid know had my cornered, he was panting, looking down, his hands where on either side of my head. He looked up at me with those... eyes. Aw crap I have a crush on him don't I. I was so busy thinking it over that I didn't notice how close he had gotten until his lips brushed mine. I jumped a little he smirked then kissed me. I had only know him 3 weeks and he kisses me after I just threw hot pancakes at him. Then It ended as fast as it started, he pulled away looking shocked like he couldn't believe he just did that. I heard foot steps and Kid pulls back completely and stands next to me. Black*star and Soul came running tords us. Soul opened his mouth to saying then closed. I was probably blushing like crazy, I looked over to Kid who was also blushing.  
Soul dragged me home where we said good bye to Liz,Patty, Tsubaki, Black*star, and...Kid. After they left Soul turned to look at my and said " What happen in the alley today with you and Kid?"  
" well..."

A\N

Again my evilness has come to life. I know that the kiss was a bit sudden...but oh well they kissed didn't they?  
~ Homeschooledcatlover :o)  
P.S I am proud of this and the last chapter because the last one had 942 words!


End file.
